The Ramblings of a Liar
by aWasTooShort
Summary: I know what you might be thinking. Don't we already know your story? Well, I never got to tell it myself, with my own words. So here it is, my full truth. My name is Kokichi Oma. I only ever wanted to help, no matter the cost. In the end, I think I succeeded, but who knows? I am a liar, after all. (contains major v3 spoilers)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello dear readers, thanks for clicking on the story. In case it wasn't clear from the description, this is meant to be the thoughts of Kokichi Oma throughout the killing game. I mainly just wanted to spread some love for the best boy, if he didn't have enough already. The format for this might be a bit weird, but it is meant to be journal or diary entries, so I hope you bear with me. I will also be splitting it up based on chapters, and will be trying to keep it as close to canon as I possibly can. That being said, there will of course be major spoilers for the entire game. You've been warned.**

 **Oh, and if it wasn't obvious I own nothing related to Danganronpa. But without further ado, please enjoy.**

Ramblings of a Liar

-Entry #1-

Dear Diary,

I'll be honest: this is the first time I'm doing something like this. I think it was one of those whims that you get once in a while, or maybe it's just me? Whatever. The point is that my brain is thinking at about a mile a minute and I need some way to calm down. At the time of starting this I have no idea what I'm doing, both writing this and in real life. But hey, maybe this will be more of a success than I thought it might be. Who knows, I might even publish it after I get out of this hell hole.

But I digress, you must not even know what I'm talking about at all. And that makes sense, you're only paper after all. No sense of surroundings, only learning as things get imprinted on you, not even sure it'll stick around… I just slapped myself, sorry. I keep getting off track and I can't help it. Okay, let's start with my name. I am Kokichi Oma, designated as the Ultimate Supreme Leader. If you're confused by that title, it's something that was assigned to me by the Ultimate Initiative, a government program that recognized my leadership skills as the head of an organization called D.I.C.E. We're more of a fun-loving group than anything else, but that's hardly the point.

The point being that I have recently found myself trapped in a sort of weird school, along with 15 other Ultimate students. Oh, and there are these adorable looking mechanical bears around with adorable looking deadly robots keeping us hostage, always a blast. The robots gave us pretty simple instructions, we can't leave this place unless we kill someone without getting caught. Through all the shocked reactions and adorable laughter filling the air, I couldn't help but be speechless. Although, looking back those demands of theirs were oddly specific. I mean, what's the purpose for starting a killing game? A master plan? For fun? Or was there not even a purpose, and it was just to create mindless violence? I'm not really sure, we only just got here so I don't have enough information. Or maybe I do, and I just haven't connected all the right pieces yet. I don't mean to brag but I'm pretty intelligent when I need to be, so I'm sure everything will come to place at some point. I'll just take my time and figure things out.

Anyway, I haven't even really began our adventure yet, sorry. I suppose I should start by introducing someone else besides me, like the rising star Kaede Akamatsu. She's another one of the captives here, the Ultimate Pianist. At the same time that everyone was stunned after the killing game began, she was the only one willing to make a move. Granted, her words were vague and not very helpful, but it did get everyone moving. I wouldn't have a problem with that, but that moment seemed to go to her head, and then she tried to act like she was our leader or something. Look, I don't have anything against her personally, but there is no way I can just trust these people with my life here. I mean, sure, I doubt anyone is thinking of killing right from the beginning anyway, but she needed to get it through her thick head that trust won't come easy. I may have started the distrust within the group, but if all it takes is a few words from me to collapse everything, then it wasn't the trust was never really there to begin with. I'm not going to apologize for my actions, and frankly it would be out of character for me to do so anyway. Creating an image for myself within this group as the antagonist might make me a bit unfavorable, but its better that than being dead. If things go well for us and we get out, great, my fears were unwarranted. If not, however, I'll be prepared. I'm not going to lose this game of ours, not by a long shot.

Okay, I think I've calmed down enough now. It's getting late, so I think I'll call it a night pretty soon. Not sure if I'll keep up with this whole "dear diary" thing, but hey, it seemed to work well this time. I'll come back to you when something new happens. Until then.

Kokichi Oma, signing off.

* * *

-Entry #2-

Dear Diary,

I'm back, but you'll have to excuse any rude behavior of mine since I'm in a bad mood. Everything about this place was bad to begin with, but now shit's hitting the fan, and it's going to spray all over everyone. You remember those bears I mentioned before, right? Well now it seems they're willing to push us to the extremes to make us kill someone. Not only does the culprit get to go scot free, but if no one dies within a day we all die anyway.

Don't know how exactly they plan on killing us all, but that isn't really the issue here. What really matters is why they're pushing for a murder to much. I mean, they clearly must be capable of killing us themselves, so why force us to do it? The only thing I can think of is that rule the bear gave us that forbids his interference unless necessary. But he gave that rule to us himself, and why would he do something that clearly limits his options? I still don't have enough to go off of, but I can make plenty of guesses.

Still though, now that I think about it, that isn't the most pressing issue that yours truly has to deal with. No, I think that goes to all the other schmucks that I have to worry about. Now I don't think anyone will be able to kill me, especially if I stay low until things die down, but I doubt there isn't at least one person thinking of killing. And if one person does it, something tells me its going to spiral into something uncontrollable real quick.

Only problem is, I don't know how the hell I can fix things, and I've been brainstorming all day. Sure, we have a lot of muscle with us, but we have no guarantee that we'll be able to take on the deadly robots, or if there are any unknown threats to face. What's worse, there could easily be some kind of mole within the group to cause chaos and overall confusion. Granted, that's pretty much the exact thing I'm doing, but I'm doing it for a good cause. These people keep trying to blindly trust each other, but without any real plans everyone is just going to get frustrated and attack each other anyway. It's practically a ticking time bomb, and I want nothing to do with it when it blows.

Oh, I just realized I never told you about everyone else. I mean, sure, I mentioned Kaede (who I'll have you know has not changed all that much since my first assessment), but there are plenty of other weirdos on campus. Let's see, if I'm being honest most of them are just feel like background characters right now, but a couple stick out to me. There's Gonta, this huge behemoth who I'm convinced could break every bone in my body if he flicked me hard enough. But, he's super dumb and easy enough to trick that I should be able to get him on my side fairly easily. Then there's this robot- no not the deadly ones- named K1-B0 that is more fun to mess with than he is actually useful. Surprising for a robot, I know. Shuichi, the quiet detective who seems to always be by Kaede's side. Honestly the guy seems like a wimp, but I'm keeping my eye on him in case he gets suspicious (never trust a detective!). Oh, how could I forget Kaito! He seems like the kind of guy who always wants to say something, but is more bark than bite. I'm not too worried about him, except that he's bringing the rest of us down to his level just by having to associate with him. There's a few others here and there, but honestly they have contributed almost nothing important so it isn't worth even mentioning them.

Now, back to what I was actually trying to talk about… Oh right, the fact that no one is willing to do **anything**. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill anyone either, but if we keep waiting around eventually we're going to die anyway. And I know I'm repeating myself here, but I refuse to just die in a place as shitty as thing. I mean, there isn't even anything fun to do to pass the time! Sure there's a game room, but there's jack there that could be considered interesting. Whatever.

Sorry about all this, honestly I just wanted to vent a bit, but I don't really know what to do right now. It feels like my only option is to wait for someone else to inevitably kill, but that also seems like the worst possible outcome. It's giving that stupid bear exactly what he wants, but at this point I'm more concerned with surviving two more days than I am with his long-term plan. If I'm still alive within a few days, I'll let you know, cool?

Kokichi Oma, signing off (hopefully not for the last time).

* * *

-Entry #3-

Dear Diary,

Welp, don't say I didn't call it. As I thought, someone died. I didn't tell you about him, but he was this mysterious guy named Rantaro that didn't even know his own talent (or so he claimed). At this point, I doubt he's important, but I'm more concerned with how he died. See, the person who killed him decided to not take advantage of the scot-free perk, and tried to use a class trial to smoke out a mastermind. In the end, the plan failed, and it was revealed that Kaede was the culprit all along. Shocker, I know, but if anyone was going to do it, it kinda felt like it would be her. I mean, she seemed so determined to get everyone out, how could she not try and take that outlet?

Seems like she left everything up to that Shuichi guy now, so he might become more prominent. I first thought he might've been the killer, but apparently, he's just quiet and incompetent. Well okay, saying he's a failure might be a bit much, since he did actually solve the case in the end. Plus, when he actually got into the groove of the trial he seemed to be kinda cool, but I digress. In any case, I'll definitely be keeping my eyes out for that guy, in case he turns out to be more than a huge dork.

…Okay, can I be real for a quick sec? I'm still a bit shaken up after tonight. I didn't tell you this yet, but after it was revealed that Kaede was the killer, Monokuma executed her too. It was pretty brutal, and I think it was the first time I've ever seen someone die in front of me before. And now that it's started, I get the sinking feeling that the game's going to go a lot faster now. Most likely we won't need a time limit incentive again. I give us a week, tops, before another death.

Only problem is, I still haven't figured out how to stop it yet. Oh, didn't I mention? I'm going to stop this, somehow. Kaede might have given her will to Shuichi, but that doesn't mean I can't use it myself, right? It's going to take a lot of thinking and preparation, but I'm in this for the long haul, baby. Don't expect the great Supreme Leader Kokichi Oma to be out of the count without getting the last laugh!

Now, before I forget, I want to also put down my unease about that whole trial. Yeah I know it was on an emotional level, but there's more to it than that. I can't quiet put my finger on it, but something feels… off about that the whole. Like, it went to smoothly for something that was supposed to catch the mastermind, but failed anyway, y'know? That's the best way I can put it on paper, at least. What I do think is that it wouldn't be wrong to assume that there still might be someone pulling the strings from behind the scenes. I don't have any proof or anything like that, though. It's just food for thought or something like that.

Anyway, I think I'm done for the night. There's probably a brand-new storm coming our way, and I need to be mentally prepared for it this time. Until then,

Kokichi Oma, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

-Entry #4-

Dear Diary,

I didn't realize how much of an idiot Kaito was. I mean, come on! The guy goes in guns blazing and he just happens to be charismatic enough that people follow him anyway! Don't they realize if they do _exactly_ what he's doing then they're following _exactly_ what Monokuma wants?!

…I just slapped myself again, whoops. I lost my cool for a second, but I'm just a little annoyed right now. Though from your perspective, that outburst must've seemed a bit out of nowhere. Let's start from where we left off, shall we?

As I expected, Shuichi seems like he's going to be more outgoing from now on, taking part of most conversations. Not leading, just participating. Which isn't particularly bad, except for the fact that everyone was avoiding the elephant in the room: the killing game isn't over after one death. I tried to get them to see my logic, but I guess my reputation as a liar has already set in.

Oh, yet another thing I've yet to mention. You may not have been able to tell, but in the real world I have been known to be a massive liar. It's kinda like a compulsion, really. Now I know what you must be thinking now then: how do I know you haven't been lying to me this whole time? Well I'm glad you asked journal who can't really talk! Well the truth is I usually only tell lies to relieve tension, to point out something indirectly, or for general comic relief. That might sound a bit weird to some of you, but it's just the way I am. Nothing to really be done about it, just take it at face value for now.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic again, sorry. Anyway, Monokuma showed up to remind us of our surroundings, and even offered up passageways to more parts of the school. For the most part its just useless rooms that add "variety" or whatever, but the main goal of them must be to add more elements to the killing game. I mean, it's a reward for the rest of us, isn't it? He got what he want, even though the person ultimately failed. And when I look at it like that, Monokuma seems to practically stack the deck against the culprit. Not in any direct manner, mind you, but in a way, that implies he doesn't expect any culprit to actually win. Something else to think about.

There was one particular area that peaked my interest, that being the lab to one Maki Harukawa. I haven't talked about her yet, but that's mainly because she spends most of her time in the corner of any room she is in, and when she does talk it's usually to just criticize someone, usually myself or Kaito. The thing is, she refuses to let anyone enter her lab, and doesn't explain why exactly she chooses to do so. Now, I don't really care about going into the room itself, but the fact that she is blocking entry implies that there's something in there that tips people off about what kind of person she really is.

The problem with that kind of logic is that there hasn't been anything personal within any of the other labs for other students. So, her secret must then have something to do directly with her talent. I mean, what would a supposed "Ultimate Child Caregiver" possibly have in that would make people distrust her? While I can guess that much, there isn't much I can do to actually prove that, since I don't really want to die anytime soon.

And we have now reached the point that frustrates me the most, the flashback light. Basically, Monokuma gave us this weird… thing? He said that it's a light that when shined in our eyes makes us remember something. Obviously, the first thing that should come to your mind would be "it's a trap!" or something like that, right? That was basically what everyone decided, because following through with a clear incentive for a killing game can only go poorly, right? Better to ruin his fun game as early as possible, right? Well, I'm sure you can already guess, but hair-defying Kaito Momota, "Luminary of the Stars," decided that instead of doing the smart thing, we do the dumb thing. And his reasoning? We can't just run away from things? What the hell does that even mean? Like, our ability to run has literally been taken away from us, this is the only time we actually have a chance to run away? But no, everyone thinks his idea is the best thing to do all of a sudden.

So now I'm forced to go along with stupidity, because I can't risk now being left at a disadvantage. And it turns out, the light actually worked? Or at least, I remember things that I clearly didn't before. There's this thing going on called the Ultimate Hunt apparently, and I was one of the people they were after for some unknown reason (or at least I can't remember). And honestly, this feels like the most suspicious thing that has happened so far. Regardless of how I could possibly forget something that important, how do we all remember the exact same thing without anyone knowing the reason for why? Is this light so advanced that we can all get practically the same vague memory? For now, I'm holding this new "memory" with a grain of salt, and it seems like reception overall has been mixed. Not that it really matters, just that it wasn't enough to have someone kill over it.

Speaking of which, I still feel like the one week estimate is right on the money, especially the way things are going. I can't really prepare to stop it with the minimal information I have currently, but I do know that I probably can't do it alone. Luckily, I know some good muscle for any odd job I might need.

Wow, I wrote a lot more for this one entry than I thought I would, huh? Guess Kaito just naturally brings stuff out of me… That sentence sounds a lot weirder after writing it, but oh well. The odds of people actually reading this are pretty low anyway.

Oh sorry, did I hurt your feelings? My bad. Until we meet again,

Kokichi Oma, signing off.

* * *

-Entry #5-

Dear Diary,

It appears that round two has finally begun. Well, no one is dead yet, but we did get another motive. It's pretty cliché honestly, we're all shown our friends and loved ones and told that "something" happened to them or whatever. Pretty basic, or at least it would be if it was done properly. Seems like everyone's personal motives got swapped out, so no one knows their true motive.

…Sorry, that was a small lie. Surprisingly enough, I actually ended up getting my own motive video. Lucky me, I know, you don't have to praise me or anything. I was on the fence on whether I should actually watch it, but I figured that everyone else would, so I had to stay ahead of the game. Though, I don't really know what to make of it. You remember how I said it was weird that we all remembered the exact same thing after getting hit with the flashback light? Well, practically the same thing happened after watching the video. I remembered more about the secret organization I founded, as well as all its members who I consider to be as close as family.

I shouldn't have to tell you how weird that felt, recalling something like that. I mean, if they were such a huge part of my life, how did I forget them to begin with? I don't know how much I can trust these memories. At the same time, I don't have any proof suggesting otherwise, so I'm slightly torn up due to it. It's because of my uncertainty that I'm going to refrain from mentioning both the name of the organization and the members. Sorry, I got to keep some secrets to myself, even if you are my personal journal. Still, I can safely assure you it will not make me desperate enough to kill anyone over hypothetical best friends.

Anyway, after watching my own video, I went to the cafeteria and realized that others got the wrong motive videos. When they were discussing what they should do with them, surprisingly Keebo suggested that we actually don't give them back to their rightful owner, stating it was a clear motive. And in all honesty, to me that sounded like one of the stupidest plans you could come up with.

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking now. But Kokichi, didn't you just say that you shouldn't follow exactly what Monokuma wants? And you're right, I did. But I also had the right motive video to begin with, and I couldn't guarantee that no one else also got the right one. Therefore, if even one person felt their video was enough to warrant killing, then it's already too late. I couldn't explain that to them, however, since I would have to tell them that I got the right one, which would make me look even more suspicious than I already am.

So, I went with reasoning #2: the fact that we can't keep pretending to cooperate like we are right now. Look, I couldn't care less if everyone was all happy together if we were friends and having good fun. But we are in a _killing game_. Let me repeat that in case it didn't sink in. We are in a _killing game_. Having blind faith with one another is just going to get us all killed. If we don't exercise even the tiniest bits of caution, then someone is going to get caught off guard and killed. As much as I don't care for some of these people, I'd feel bad if they all died simply because they were too stupid to act properly.

Of course, despite my reasoning, I was promptly denied by everyone else. I tried to get them to think objectively, without considering me as just a liar, but no dice. Heh. Though there was someone else who tried to side with me, it didn't amount to much since my favorite guy in the whole wide world Kaito snuffed his desire out. But seriously, what the hell's up with that guy? He literally was just talking about not running away, but now he's fine with doing that since he was told it has to do with a murder? How can no one else see what I'm seeing? And I bet if I suggested we keep the motives as they were before Keebo did, he would reject me out of spite, wouldn't he? …That actually probably would've been smarter to do. Whoops.

Getting off topic though. Regardless of whether or not they agreed to remain cautious in this one situation, I can't help but feel nervous about everything. There has to be something I can do to stop another murder, but so far I haven't gotten very far yet. I know I can count on Gonta to work with me, and his muscle can prove to be extremely efficient if I use him properly. I know I want to incorporate showing everyone their own motive videos, but the how hasn't quite come to me, nor what the ultimate end result will be.

Maybe I could just tell Gonta to tie everyone up, and sneak into all their rooms to steal the videos? While I could probably somehow convince him, I feel like that would just get everyone else against me more so than they already are. Plus, if there truly is a mastermind amongst us, they'd probably just incite the flames even more if I try and do anything too drastic. No, it has to be in the guise of something less extreme…

Where would it be, anyway? The gym is too open of a space for it to work, and café closes at nighttime. We could probably use one of the labs, but there is so much stuff based on each person's talent that it might get a bit cramped… Wait a second, Gonta's lab might be a good choice.

Okay, now I think I'm getting somewhere. If we're all in Gonta's lab anyway, the most convenient excuse to have Gonta bring everyone there would be for his bugs. I'll work out the kinks later, but if everyone is there, then I think I can prevent someone from dying. Actually, I'm getting excited just thinking about this!

Alright, it's decided. I'm going to force everyone to be more cautious, while at the same time keeping them in one place to prevent death. It's going to be risky, and there's no guarantee it'll work, but I think it's my best shot. I probably won't write in this again until I'm finished with the execution of the plan. So until then, wish me luck!

Kokichi Oma, signing off.

* * *

-Entry #6-

I failed.

I wanted everyone to view their motive videos. I failed.

I wanted everyone to realize that they can't continue down the path they're going. I think they got the message for a bit, but ultimately, I failed there too.

I wanted to prevent another death. I failed.

I never mentioned Ryoma or Kirumi before in this journal, but they both died. Kirumi killed Ryoma. And you know what the funniest part of that is? She only did it because she saw her motive video. The one thing I wanted everyone to do ended up being the cause of death anyway.

I lied. That isn't funny at all. If it wasn't obvious, I'm seriously upset with myself right now. For a lot of reasons, but my failure is the biggest one.

…I reluctantly hit myself again. I need to focus, and in I need to improve myself. The only way I can do that is by admitting exactly what happened and where I went wrong. I'll start from where I left off, so you don't feel lost.

Okay, so last time I wrote I told you about my plan, and gathering everyone up using Gonta was pretty successful. Granted, I failed to grab a few of them, but I figured we had enough people to get started with showing the motive videos to each other (in case you're wondering, it was about 9 people out of the 14 remaining). I went to get the videos myself while Gonta was getting them all into his lab, and though I was distracted on the way I eventually got them.

When I got back, though, Keebo decided to take drastic measures in order to prevent the videos from people spread. He got Gonta to go against me, and then I got… punished, I guess you could say. I know that I tell you most things, but trust me, this is one thing you'll probably be fine without ever knowing. Regardless, I was pretty miffed at the time. After all that effort, and I get repaid with nothing but contempt? It made me realize just how much the people here don't trust me. And honestly? That kind of hurt more than anything else.

Wow, did I get you there? That was another lie, my bad. Of course I don't particularly care if most of these goons don't trust me, that was the point I've been trying to make from the beginning. Still, I feel bad about lying to you twice in one entry, so I'll try and minimize it for the remainder here.

The part about me being annoyed was still true though. And I didn't even tell you the brunt of it yet. You see, I actually had already viewed all the videos before showing them to everyone else. Yes, that was probably wrong of me, but I'm not trying to validate myself to you anyway. The point being, I learned quite a few interesting things based on them. Though most of the people here had their videos revolving around their families or whatnot, Kirumi was one of the few people who's motives were revolved around something else. By that, I mean her motive was the fact that she was the shadow Prime Minister, leading Japan from behind the scenes. I'll just let that sink in, the fact that a high schooler had so much power over a nation.

Now, in retrospect, that probably should have tipped me off more than it actually did. Especially the fact that Kirumi was also in possession of her own motive video, meaning she would have remembered all that. But to be fair, I was a tad bit more concerned with another motive video I found, and this one took the cake of everyone else's by a mile.

Remember how I guessed Maki's real talent wasn't the Ultimate Child Caregiver? Well, turns out I was right. She's actually the Ultimate Assassin.

We have an assassin amongst us.

To put it mildly, that wasn't good.

To put it bluntly, that was _really, really bad_.

Needless to say, I was more concerned about that than anything else. I needed to do something that would either remove her from the picture or distract her for another day so I could warn everyone about her. So, I thought about it and took matters into my own hands. I told Ryoma, the person who wanted to know what his own motive video was, that Maki was the one who had it.

I hate to admit it, but in my panicked mind, I figured there would be two possible conclusions from me telling him that. One, he would talk to Maki enough that she wouldn't do anything. Two, one of them, most likely Ryoma, would be killed. If either of them died, I would be able to easily pinpoint the killer as being Maki, and we wouldn't have to worry about a literal assassin always trying to kill us.

If I had given it more thought, I probably would have realized that if Maki was going to actually kill someone, she probably would have done so by now. Plus, most everyone should have gone to bed by that point anyway, so they should've been fine. But I did do it. And if I didn't, Ryoma might not have died. Guess I have to live with that for the rest of my life. Great for the conscience, you know?

Oh, you must be recalling the fact that Maki wasn't the one who killed Ryoma, but rather Kirumi. I'll be getting to that shortly, don't worry yourself.

Well, after I told Ryoma that little bit of information, I was more tired than you could possibly believe. I was actually planning on writing all this last night, but I collapsed on my bed before I had the chance. I didn't even wake up to the morning announcements the next day, but instead to the body discovery announcement Monokuma made after Ryoma's body was discovered. And let me tell you, that was not the greatest way to wake up. When I arrived to where everyone else was, turns out that at Himiko's (she's another ultimate here, don't worry about her) magic show Ryoma appeared within her water tank, and was promptly eaten by piranhas.

Yikes.

We were then forced to investigate the murder, and the entire time I was convinced that it must have been Maki who committed the crime. I mean, I was the one that sent Ryoma off to die in the first place, right? As much as it hurts to say it, I didn't think I left much room for other options. Course, turns out Kaito also didn't show up the magic show, but I figured that it didn't mean much, just Kaito being Kaito. After the investigation was over, we made our way to the class trial.

Everything was going about the way I expected it to, and we eventually got to the point where I could confront Maki about the motive videos. I made it easy for Shuichi to deduce that Maki had Ryoma's video, and tried to force her to defend herself. I knew if I was the one attacking her, she would respond in kind, which would make declaring her the killer much easier for the rest of the clowns.

Little did I realize that a certain someone had a better idea than mine. I'm sure I don't need to say his name, but guess what? Kaito decided that he was going to believe in Maki, and flat out told everyone that he had no evidence to back up his claim. The worst part? Shuichi decided that Kaito's faith was all that he needed to be convinced it wasn't Maki. Look, I know it turned out to not be her in the end, but to have blind faith? As a DETECTIVE? Not only that, but he even tried to lie about Maki's alibi to prove it couldn't have been her. I saw right through it, of course, but what was I supposed to do? I figured no one would believe me, and if Maki truly was the culprit it was show through the evidence anyway, regardless of the detective's lies.

So the trial continued, but now Maki seemed to be more willing to open up about what happened last night. Turns out that Ryoma did end up going to Maki, but then left before anyone tried to kill, according to her. Again, it makes sense to me now that that happened, but at the time I was so confused. I was convinced that it had to be Maki, but now I was having doubts. Was my whole plan an even bigger failure than I initially thought? The short answer is yes, by the by.

Shuichi managed to figure out that it was Kirumi based on small pieces of evidence that she had no choice to leave behind. Pretty smart of him to figure out, but at this point I was more frustrated with myself to really care about anything else. When it was finally revealed that she was the killer, she confessed to her reasoning. Telling everyone about how she was the true Prime Minister, she tried to manipulate everyone into not killing her. Okay, maybe manipulate is too strong of a word, but in any case, she was trying to get away with her murder. As much as it sucks that it had to happen, there really was no way around it.

And as I said before, its all my fault. I tried to help everyone, and in doing so created a monster. I… huh. For once I don't really know what to do. What to say. What to think.

What am I doing with myself?

…

Sorry, that was a lie. I wanted to make things more dramatic for my big reveal. And yeah, I know that means I lied again in this journal entry, but it relates to what I'm going to, trust me. You see, now everyone thinks that I get a kick out of playing this killing game. They trust me even less now, especially when I confronted Maki about her true talent after the class trial. With no one to turn to, I've made myself public enemy number one.

It's not exactly what I wanted to do to begin with, and it's still going to take some time, but I don't have a bunch of options left. I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I'm going to win this game. Only now I realize that in order to do that, I'll need act in certain ways. I may come off as a little strange for a while, but I hope you'll be able to bear with me.

I understand that I might not be making a whole bunch of sense at the moment, but I'm sure I'll explain myself better later. Right now, I'm tired and I want to sleep. Wait, I just realized I never even started this entry off with a "dear diary," whoops. But I was getting kind of sick of that anyway, so I might stick with a new formula. Until then.

The world is mine, Kokichi Oma.

 **A/N: So that's it for the moment. I'll be honest, this is the first time I'm posting a story here, so I feel that I have a lot to improve with these chapters. I wanted to get them posted, though, so here they are currently. Please let me know what you all think, and I'll probably be editing this at a later time. I'll definitely be writing the rest of the game, though I have no idea when I will post them. Until then, thanks!**


End file.
